This invention relates to a body wash pad for bathing that is an improvement over a conventional wash cloth. The wash pad is designed to make bathing more efficient and more enjoyable. The wash pad is particularly designed for children to encourage them to bathe in a more thorough manner than is common. Conventional wash cloths are difficult to use by children, who generally attempt to bunch them in a ball when rubbing their bodies. Usually part of the cloth flops free and becomes an annoyance occasionally splashing soap in the child's eye. Often a child will complete an entire bath with a conventional wash cloth without ever touching the soap to the cloth. Additionally, a child attempting to use a conventional soap bar will result in the child only partially soaped, with the soap hazardly resting at the bottom of the tub or shower. These disadvantages of a conventional wash cloth, particularly when used by a child, are resolved by the present invention.